


After Hours

by CigarettesAndPills



Category: slasher - Fandom
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Master/Pet, Personal fanfiction, Rough Sex, Slasher OC, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vomit kink, Vomiting, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigarettesAndPills/pseuds/CigarettesAndPills
Summary: It had been a few weeks until things really started to change between the two boys. From the making the car's windows foggy to heated moments shared in the kitchen at the pizza place. Damian only started to learn more about the 'special' interests his roommate was into.
Kudos: 6





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most cursed stuff I've ever written but yeehaw here we are. (Thanks Sani for giving Spencer a vomit kink smh) Fanfic is about two horror ocs owned by me and my so🔪
> 
> English isn't my first language so you might find some grammar mistakes!
> 
> Tw for soft vomit kink. (They will fuck afterwards. As a treat.)  
> Also would like to mention that there is also pet play in this fanfiction. !Both are consenting adults!
> 
> Damian is a transman and Spencer is a cismale.  
> I!! don't use any words like p*ssy, c*nt and dysphoria triggering words to describe Damian's genitals!!
> 
> I take criticism only on the weekends.

The faded blue haired boy was on his knees infront of the other. Waiting. This was gonna be his first time to give into one of Spencer's.. weirder fantasies. Something that Damian himself would never even thought about doing so.

Damian let out a small hiss as soon a firm gloved hand grabbed at his hair, pulling at it to force him to look at his master. The two pair of hazel brown eyes were different. They were filled with lust, making Damian cheeks glow up by the way Spencer locked those eyes with his own. "If it's too much, just bite my fingers. Hard." Spence spoke with a husky voice, moving his free hand under his pet's chin to cup it. "Got it?" 

Damian nodded understanding, taking all of those thoughts in before slowly opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Spencer took this as an invitation, removing his hand from the other's chin before slowly dragging his middle and ring fingers over the wetness of the tongue. It's almost a tease, making Damian looking away. First he starts slow, the two fingers pushing further into the boy's mouth until the digets were pressed against the back of his tongue. Damian closed his eyes when tears started form in the corners of his eyes, his gag reflex struggling with the light pressure. It was a intense sensation when Spencer pushed further against his uvula, making the boy gag and drool around the latex gloved fingers, his shaking hands grabbing him by the arm but not pushing him away. Spencer hummed while moving his fingers in and out of his throat, the tips of his fingers constantly pushing against the uvula. "You look so cute while gagging around my fingers like a needy dog.." The freak cooed, the corners of his mouth curling into a sly smile when he pushed his fingers further into the boy's throat and holding it in place for just a few seconds before pulling away again. Damian let's out struggling noises, salvia dripping from the corners of his mouth and tears rolling over blushed cheeks. The hazel browns eyes were carefully obsessing every noise and emotion Damian was showing, his breathing becoming heavier by each choked whine his little toy choked out for him. It was a beautiful sight with Damian's shaking frame, hands grasping at his arm and salty tears rolling down his cheeks. His throat warm and wet, the twitching in response when gloved fingers were pushed further down his throat made Spencer's cock twitch in his pants. 

Overwhelmed by all kind of different emotions, Damian's mind completely went blank when his stomach was forced to reject the liquid out through his mouth. His fingers digged into Spencer's arm while spitting out the blue coloured substance around his master's fingers, making a puddle of vomit and stomach acid onto the ground. "There we go.." Spencer breathed out satisfied by his work and the choked whines were music to his ears. Damian wiped his mouth clean with the sleeve of his hoodie, his face red from emptying his stomach like that right infront of the other. The embarrassment washed over him in an instant when Spencer pulled away his gloved hand, realizing what he just had done. Spencer pulled off the dirty gloves, tossing them into a bin before grabbing Damian by the collar to pull him up onto his feet to start undressing him. The cold of the room hit both of their bodies in an instant when their clothes were tossed on the floor and both sat down on the bed. "Lay on your back and paws up for me will ya?" Spencer commanded while brushing some stray hairs away from his roommate's face. Damian did so as told, rolling onto his back and holding his arms close to his body, two pair of brown eyes looking away and both holes exposed. 

A desperate whine escaped the back of Damian's throat with Spencer's hard cock started rubbing against his own twitching dick before sliding it down against his wet eager hole. "Do you want your reward for being such a good boy?" Spencer cooed between small heavy breaths, getting himself more worked up when Damian looked at him with big begging puppy eyes. "Y-yes master.. please fuck me.." Damian whined once more, grinding his own dick against his roommate's aching cock. His whole body felt hot, pre cum dripping from his hole and hips rolling.

"Look at you.. so needy for my dick after I used your throat." Spencer was a real tease and at this point Damian would tell him to shut up but as soon his cock slit in, Damian only could bring out a shaky breath of pleasure. Eagerly he rolled his own hips, trying to take more of his master's cock before Spencer started to take back the lead and pumped inside of him. The walls of his hole clenched around his dick, heavy breathes and moans leaving the back of his throat without even thinking that his moans became louder with each hard thrust. "You love being my little fuck toy, huh?" Spencer breathed out in a tease, firm hands gripping at his roomie's hips while thrusting harder and faster. The wetness made sloppy noises mixed with the slap of their hips touching eachothers flesh. The pleasure shocked through both of their bodies, Spencer's cock stretching Damian's hole wide made Damian stutter and whine in both pleasure and pain. Suddenly Spencer stopped, pulling out before flipping the boy onto his stomach and restraining his arms on his back with one hand securing them and roughly sliding his cock back in. "F-fuck!" Damian let's out a loud pleasure filled moan, feeling his master's cock drag fast across his tight walls. "Yeh- bark for me more, puppy." Spencer growled out, slapping roughly their hips together.

It was almost too much to handle for Damian when he was being fucked like this. His toes curled up and his face was pushed into the mattress. He struggled in his master's grip when his cock forced all the way in, making the pleasure in the pit of Damian's stomach getting closer by each rabid thrust.

"D-do ya want me to breed your needy hole?" Spencer panted out, feeling himself getting closer aswell and hungry to paint the insides of his pet white. "P-please breed me, m-master.." Damian stuttered out, biting hard on his lip again, tasting the left over substance of stomach acid. Spencer didn't need to hear more of him before thrusting faster, claiming everything what he was holding onto. With few more hard thrusts, he forced his whole cock inside of Damian once more, making the boy push his face into the matress when he came. Soon after Spencer followed, moaning out through his teeth before releasing his seed and marking his territory. He sloppily finished it off with long deep strokes before pulling out and letting go off Damian. 

"F-fucking hell.." Damian panted out heavily after shakily pulling his face off the mattress, the cum oozing out of his used hole and his whole body trembling from the post orgasm. "Are you alright?" Spencer panted out while helping Damian get cleaned up before letting him rest against his body. "Yeah I'm fin-" Damian was cut short when Spencer pulled him into a kiss, their warm breaths brushing against eachothers lip. "You taste good~" Spencer said with a sly smirk before getting a light punch against his arm from the other. "Whatever you say, chef."


End file.
